The present invention is directed to a paint. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a readily applicable, resin based fluorescent inspection paint for use in marking items, particularly for the purpose of detection of vibration loosening or tampering.
Inspection paints are used in myriad applications to visually detect movement or tampering. Such paints are configured to adhere to, and form a breakable marking seal between, adjacent items that may undergo relative movement. For example, inspection paints may be applied to compression fittings, baseplates, studs, nuts, bolts, screws, fasteners, instrument and gauge housings and calibration mechanisms, parts and numerous other assemblies. Once dry, inspection paints become brittle and will crack if disturbed. Thus, when applied to adjacent items, inspection paints may be used to determine whether the two items have undergone relative movement.
Such inspection paints are used in many applications. For example, inspection paints may be applied to the lug nuts attaching a vehicle wheel to an axle. Once the lug nuts are applied to the studs and properly torqued, inspection paint may be applied across the stud and the lug nut. Should the lug nut happen to loosen from the stud as a result of vibration or other means, the inspection paint marking will break, signaling that the lug nut has loosened. Similarly, an inspection paint may be applied to screws fastening the sealed chassis of an electronic device, such as a television. If the chassis is opened without authorization, the inspection paint marking will break, indicating a potential warranty tampering situation.
Numerous prior art inspection paints have been developed to assist with monitoring of vibration loosening and tampering. Such inspection paints must be able to adhere to marked items without being readily removed or rubbed off the items. Additionally, such inspection paints must be formulated so as to not flake off the items, but rather to fracture, upon relative movement of the items. Additionally, many prior art inspection paints are fluorescent in order to assist with viewing the marking seal in low light conditions. However, prior art inspection paints suffer from several significant limitations.
For example, since most prior art inspection paints are water based, the time required for the paint to dry sufficiently to form a reliable, breakable marking is significant, typically on the order of 24 hours. Such a lengthy cure time is undesirable and impractical for many applications.
Moreover, all known prior art fluorescent inspection paints lose their fluorescence after exposure to elevated temperatures (on the order of 300 degrees Fahrenheit). Since inspection paints, in some environments, may be subject to extreme temperatures, and since the enhanced visibility provided by fluorescent inspection paints is critical in some applications, prior art inspection paints are impractical for such environments and applications.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an inspection paint that enhances the ability to detect relative movement between adjacent items, particularly movement caused by vibration loosening or tampering. Desirably, such a paint is resin based and offers a faster drying time as compared to prior art inspection paints. More desirably, such a paint is fluorescent to improve visibility of the paint in low light conditions. Most desirably, such a paint exhibits improved fluorescent durability after exposure to elevated temperatures as compared to prior art inspection paints.